


The Sock's Lament

by wendymr



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [37]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There should be a Society for the Prevention of Abuse to Socks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sock's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Even crackier than usual. Seems we're not quite finished with James's socks just yet...

There should be a Society for the Prevention of Abuse to Socks.

Seriously.

I used to have the perfect life. Well looked after, caressing a slim ankle every week or so, washed with gentle care after each wear, my only concern being how much running he’d do. My worst fear only that he’d do something stupid, such as dive into a filthy lake.

Lately, I’ve been stretched out of shape, tied in knots, used to cover parts of him no sock should ever touch. Worst of all, paired with an inferior garment!

Enough is enough. Next wash-day I’m going missing.


End file.
